Magic in the Quarter
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Amelia Spencer, a young witch from London, arrives in New Orleans to perfect her magic. When she meets Elijah Mikaelson, the world as she knows it turns upside down. NO HAYLEY. NO BABY.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic in the Quarter**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. The only things I own are the story and the OC (even though she was created by TheIrishShipperholic).**

_**Note: Yeah, I'm not an Elijah fan anymore, but my mind was bugging me to create a story starring him. The plot is this: Amelia Spencer is a young witch who just arrived in New Orleans from London. She doesn't know what to expect. That is, until she catches the eye of Elijah Mikaelson.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

**Chapter 1**

_French Quarter..._

**A**melia Spencer smiled as she walked through the streets of New Orleans. She had just arrived from London, having left to better her magic, and so far, she seemed to be enjoying what the Quarter had to offer. As she continued to walk dow the street, she passed by some shops that sold all kinds of herbs that could be used for potions or even for certain spells. Amelia smiled and walked into one shop in particular to see if she could maybe buy some herbs. When she walked in, she noticed that the owner was eyeing her curiously, but wasn't too sure why. Shrugging her shoulders, she went about her business. Finally, as she was still browsing, she looked over her right shoulder and saw that said owner was in front of her.

"May I ask why you're looking at me like that, love?"

The woman then replied, "It's just that I'm curious. I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm not," said Amelia. "I just arrived here yesterday. I'm originally from London." She switched hands from around her grimoire to hold it out in front of the woman. "I'm Amelia, Amelia Spencer. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sophie Deveraux."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sophie," said Amelia. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'd like to purchase some of your finest herbs to use for my spells." She saw the look on Sophie's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but I think I should warn you about something," said Sophie. "Witches in the Quarter are being persecuted for using magic."

"Persecuted?" said Amelia. "By whom, may I ask?"

"A vampire by the name of Marcel Gerard," said Sophie. "He passed a law here stating that any witch caught practicing magic will be put to death. That's why if we do practice magic, it has to be where Marcel and his minions can't get to us, _and_ a time where they're not roaming about."

Amelia nodded, even though she didn't quite like what she was being told. She never met this Marcel Gerard character and already she found herself hating him for the way her fellow witches were being treated.

Finally, she said, "Well, I appreciate the warning, Sophie. I'll make sure that I steer clear of this Marcel. I don't particularly like what he's doing, especially not to our kind."

Sophie nodded as well. "Good. Tell you what, because you're new here, I won't charge you for anything you buy here. Consider it a way of saying, 'Welcome to the Quarter.'" She saw that Amelia was about to protest. "Ah, ah, I insist."

"Thank you, Sophie," said Amelia. "I hope to see you again soon."

That being said, Amelia grabbed the herbs that she needed and walked out of the store, her basket in hand. Upon exiting the store, she looked through the things she had purchased and didn't pay attention to where she was going, because the next thing she knew, she was colliding with something hard, and before she fell to the ground, a firm hand grabbed her and pulled her up.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there."

Amelia then heard a soft accented voice speaking and looked to see a man in front of her. Good God in Heaven, he was certainly handsome, with short brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, deep brown eyes that she could lose herself in, and a body that, although it was covered in the tailored suit he was wearing, looked like it was made for hours of wild, passionate, primal sex, and lips she could imagine herself kissing and nibbling.

"No, it was my fault," she replied. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She cleared her throat. "Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners. I'm Amelia Spencer."

The man smiled. "It's good to meet you, Amelia Spencer." He gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

Amelia blinked at the mention of his name. "_The _Elijah Mikaelson? I've heard about you. Your family is practically royalty where I come from."

"We're wealthy, yes, but I hardly call us royalty."

"Your name still demands respect, though." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm new here in New Orleans. I just arrived yesterday. I don't know if you could tell from the items in my hands, but I'm a witch and I'm looking to perfect my magic."

"I thought as much when I saw you exit Sophie Deveraux's shop."

"She also warned me about a man named Marcel Gerard. I don't suppose you've heard of him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Elijah. "He's a vampire that is sired to my brother, Niklaus." He saw the look in her eyes. "You've heard of him as well, judging from your reaction to his name. His reputation precedes him. Fortunately, he has found happiness recently, with a blonde vampire named Caroline Forbes."

Amelia smiled. "Well, at least he has a lady love in his life." She looked at her watch and bit back a curse. Was it that late already? "I'd hate to cut this short, Elijah, but I have to go. I'm staying in a hotel in town and I..."

"I have a better idea," said Elijah. "Why not stay with me? My family has a mansion in the Garden District and it has plenty of room."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing, love," said Elijah. "It's better than staying at some hotel. Plus, we can protect you from Marcel."

"Very well, you talked me into it," said Amelia. "I'll stay with you and your family at your mansion."

Elijah nodded and for a few minutes, he looked at the woman in front of him. She was very beautiful, with long, wavy dark blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, brown eyes that were so mesmerizing that even the strongest man could get weak in the knees with a single glance, a body that he imagined himself caressing under the sheets of his bed after a night of hot, passionate, primal sex, and lips he was tempted to kiss.

After a bit of a long silence, he cleared his throat and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

Amelia smiled. "We shall, my lord."

Elijah laughed slightly at that and, taking her grimoire and other things in his free hand, he escorted her out of the Quarter and to the Mikaelson mansion.

_**Note: I know, I know, I shouldn't start a new story when I've got others, but I had this in mind for a while and thought I'd go forward with it. Anyway, it's a crossover with the Vampire Diaries, so there's Klaroline in it, and no Hayley or baby, even though with the way my muse is acting, there's a chance that could happen later in the story with Amelia. But, that's later, for now, Elijah and Amelia have met.**_

_**ENJOY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia Spencer arrives in New Orleans and, after getting the herbs she needs from Sophie Deveraux's shop, she meets Elijah, who offers to let her stay at the Mikaelson mansion.**_

_**Hey, guys, just got an idea for this today and wanted to post it. Thank you for the reviews so far! You're awesome! No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion, Garden District – Later..._

**C**aroline sighed happily as she snuggled against Klaus' bare chest, kissing the feather tattoo on his shoulder. They had just spent part of the day making love in their bed, and it wasn't surprising that it was the best they ever experienced. Klaus smiled as he ran his fingers through Caroline's golden tresses, kissing her forehead and inhaling the sweet scents of lavender, sandalwood, and honey, scents that were no doubt worthy of belonging to his beloved.

"That was amazing."

The blonde vampire's remark brought the hybrid to earth somewhat. "Indeed it was, love. I must say, you're quite the little firecracker in bed."

"Well, I don't want to take _all _the credit," she replied. "_You_ were pretty amazing yourself, my King."

Klaus chuckled at that and kissed her lips. He loved it when she called him her King, because he definitely deemed her worthy of being his Queen. As he continued to kiss her, he let his hands wander down her small frame until they reached her perky ass, which he squeezed under the sheets, earning him a muffled squeal against his lips before Caroline pulled away from him.

"Klaus, you know that's my weakness."

"That's why I did it."

"You are too much, you know that?" said Caroline. "I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Klaus smirked at her. "Maybe you can punish me."

Caroline returned her lover's smirk and, without another word, kissed him urgently and passionately, grabbing his wrists and holding his arms up against the headboard of their bed, positioning herself over his cock and thrusting against him hard and fast. Klaus smiled against her lips and followed suit half a beat later, enjoying the ride she was taking him on.

As she continued to gyrate against his hips, Caroline kissed his jawline to his ear, which she nibbled playfully with her blunt human teeth before proceeding to his neck. Once there, she brandished her fangs, scraping it against the skin and feeling the heat rising within her.

"Caroline...don't..."

"Don't what, my lord?" she replied. "Tell me."

"Don't tease me," said Klaus. "You know I don't like being teased."

"Oh no, we can't have that, can we?" said Caroline. "Well, don't worry, you'll be given everything."

That being said, she kissed his neck to raise the vein before plunging her fangs into his neck, savoring the hot, sweet blood that entered her mouth. She had tasted his blood before, when he had healed her after her asshole ex, Tyler, bit her, even though it had been on his command, and after he had staked and bitten her to punish said asshole ex. However, Caroline had forgiven him for that, because she had told him that anybody capable of love was capable of being saved.

_Downstairs – That Same Moment..._

Rebekah sensed that was going on between Klaus and Caroline upstairs and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was jealous, because she wanted her brother to be happy, it was just that sometimes, it got a little too much for her, _especially_ when she wanted to read.

However, the blonde Original didn't have time to dwell on that, because she caught sight of Elijah heading up the front steps of the mansion, but he wasn't alone, for a young lady was with him. _That's strange,_ she thought. _He didn't say anything about meeting anyone in the Quarter today. I wonder who this is that he's with?_

Quickly, Rebekah went to the door and opened it. "Elijah, there you are. I was wondering when you were coming home."

"I told you I was going to be back, sister," he replied. "I'm a man of my word."

"Who's your friend?"

Elijah looked at Amelia and then back to Rebekah. "Rebekah, this is Amelia Spencer. She just arrived here in New Orleans from London yesterday. Amelia, this is my sister, Rebekah."

Amelia smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Rebekah."

"Charmed," said Rebekah. "So, what brings you all the way from across the pond?"

"I came here to perfect my magic."

Rebekah didn't know what to say to that, just eyed the newcomer with a suspicious eye before looking at Elijah again. "May I have a word with you alone, brother?"

Elijah didn't know what his sister could possibly want to discuss, but decided to oblige her. He looked at Amelia. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Amelia? My sister wishes to discuss something with me in private."

"Oh, it's quite all right," said Amelia. "I have a sister of my own, so I can definitely relate."

Then, with a nod to Rebekah, the witch stepped inside the mansion, leaving the siblings to their business. Once Amelia was gone, Rebekah looked at Elijah, a stern expression on her face.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I offered to let her stay with us," said Elijah. "I told her that it was better than some hotel."

"But, she's a witch, Elijah," said Rebekah. "Witches have been nothing but trouble for our family for centuries."

"Rebekah, I will not allow you to behave like this while Amelia is our guest," said Elijah. "I promised her that we'd protect her from Marcel, and I'm going to make good on that promise. I realize that you're hesitant to trust her given our history with witches, but you can't let that stand in the way of helping Amelia. Besides, weren't you saying that weren't enough females in this house?"

"But, Elijah..."

"Don't 'but, Elijah' me," her brother replied. "I expect you to be civil toward Amelia, because I'm not about to allow Marcel and his minions get their hands on her."

Not allowing his sister to say another word, he walked past her and into the mansion, where he found Amelia in the parlor, admiring the décor of the mansion. He couldn't help but be in awe of her as he watched. Shit, what was wrong with him? He only just met her and already he was feeling like this. _I guess I know how Niklaus feels about Caroline._

Amelia turned around and saw him standing there. "Oh, Elijah, there you are. How did it go with your sister?"

"She's concerned, as sisters tend to be," he replied. "Though, I can't say I blame her, given how checkered our history has been with your kind."

Amelia nodded, but before she could say anything, they were joined by a tall man, dressed in a robe and flanked by another blonde, also dressed in a robe. She didn't need to guess who the man was, since Elijah had told her about him in the Quarter. _This has got to be Niklaus, the one to whom Marcel Gerard is sired. And the blonde with him is his lady love, Caroline._

"Ah, Elijah, I didn't know you were home." He looked toward Amelia. "And you brought company."

"Niklaus, this is Amelia Spencer, newly arrived from London," said Elijah. "I offered to let her stay with us and promised to protect her from Marcel."

Amelia nodded toward Klaus. "It's good to finally meet you, Niklaus. I've heard about you. You're the hybrid, a sort of celebrity where I'm from." She looked at Caroline. "He also spoke of your lady love, and how you've found happiness with her."

"Well, he's not wrong," said Klaus. "I have found happiness with my Caroline. She makes me want to be a better man." He smiled. "And as far as being a celebrity is concerned, I'm more infamous than famous."

Caroline looked at Amelia. "It's nice to meet you, Amelia. I hope that you like it here. Granted, it might take some getting used to, but you'll feel more at home the longer you're here. I know I feel at home here."

"Thank you, Caroline," said Amelia. "I hope that we can be friends." She sighed. "I hope that I could be friends with Rebekah as well, even though she did give me a bit of a cold reception earlier. Then again, I suppose she was only doing so out of concern for her brother."

_**Note: Hoo, boy, that was a lot to cover in one chapter, huh? Well, I wanted Amelia to meet Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline, as well as throw in a little Klaroline sexy time. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia meets Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a while (the last time being October 20), but real life was hectic and I was working on other projects. But, I came up with the idea for this next chapter recently, so I thought I'd update now. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_French Quarter – 2 Days Later..._

**A**melia took a sip of tea as she, Caroline, and Rebekah sat in a cafe. The three of them were having a Girls' Day Out, which was suggested by Caroline so that they'd be able to bond while Elijah and Klaus had their usual conferences. It wasn't that bad an outing, especially since Rebekah seemed to be more relaxed than she was two days ago. True, she was a bit hesitant to accept the fact there was a witch in the mansion, but she was starting to get used to it.

After a few minutes, Amelia put down her tea and smiled at the other two. "This was a great idea, ladies."

"I figured that this would be a good way for us to get to know each other," said Caroline. "Besides, Elijah and Klaus are conducting some business and to prevent the three of us from being bored, I thought we'd spend the day together."

Amelia nodded and then looked up to see an African-American woman walk past them. In fact, she had seen that particular woman when she arrived in New Orleans, during her trek to Sophie Deveraux's shop.

"Who is that woman? I saw her on the way to Sophie's shop."

Rebekah scowled. "That is Belinda La Fleur."

"You sound like you know her," said Amelia. "And, judging from your tone, you don't exactly like her."

"Belinda is a witch that Marcel is in love with," said Caroline. "They met in 1963, after the assassination of President Kennedy, and they've been together ever since. Rebekah doesn't like her because she and Marcel were a couple the previous century, and Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled about it, since Marcel is sired to him."

"I don't just not like her, I utterly despise her," said Rebekah. "The fact that she can have Marcel wrapped around her little finger like that is appalling." She sighed. "I guess that is the reason I reacted as poorly as I did when I first met you, Amelia."

"It's all right, Rebekah, you don't have to explain," said Amelia. "You had your reasons for acting the way you did, and I understand." She smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter now, because we're going to be the best of friends, the three of us."

Caroline returned the witch's smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, hearing her gasp and seeing her pull away suddenly, causing her to become concerned. "Amelia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just...had this vision."

"A vision?" said Caroline. "What kind of vision?"

"I get these psychic visions from time to time," said Amelia. "It's an unfortunate occupational hazard that comes with being a witch." She took out her grimoire and showed a sketch of it to the two blonde vampires. "This is the recent vision, which became more intense when Caroline touched me. It was of a full moon, a little boy and a little girl, and the letter of M. The boy's name starts with L, and the girl's name starts with E."

"The first two parts are obvious," said Rebekah. "The full moon is what the werewolves are ruled by, and the M is for Mikaelson."

Caroline didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know what to say in that regard. Of course, she remembered when a witch she knew back in her former home of Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett, would also have psychic visions. Though, hers were nothing compared to Amelia's. The part that concerned her was the little boy with the L name. What could that mean?

Amelia saw how quiet Caroline had become. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Caroline."

"You didn't scare me," the blonde vampire replied. "You may have thrown me for a loop, but you didn't scare me." She gave the witch a concerned look. "The little boy with the L name in your vision, what did that mean?"

"He'll bring peace to the Quarter," said Amelia. "Beyond that, I don't know. Same thing with the girl with the E name. It's all very confusing, even though I've been a witch all my life. My mother was very powerful and taught me everything she knows about magic, as did my father, who was a powerful warlock."

Rebekah spoke up then. "Can't you ask them?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," said Amelia. "They died before I came here. I came home and found their bodies on the floor of our house. They were...killed by a vampire, and not just any vampire, a vampire I know all too well."

Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other before Caroline looked at Amelia. "Who was the vampire that killed your parents, Amelia?"

"My sister, Sarah."

"Your sister?" said Caroline. "She's a vampire?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Amelia. "She didn't want to be a witch, so her vampire lover turned her." She sighed. "It still hurts sometimes, especially since I had a vision of my parents' death before it occurred. Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Regardless of the circumstances, you're safe now," said Caroline. "Elijah and Klaus will keep you safe. I'll do the same, and so will Rebekah. As long as you're with us, you're safe. If either Sarah or Marcel come after you, we'll be ready for it."

_Marcel's Compound – That Same Moment..._

Belinda La Fleur entered the courtyard of the compound that she lived in with Marcel Gerard and his band of vampires, having just returned from the Quarter. During the time that she been living with him, Belinda had been more than just his lover, she was also his best spy, reporting to him on various activities throughout the Quarter, including those of the witches. This time, however, the African-American witch had something extra special to report, something that Marcel would no doubt find interesting.

Upon entering the courtyard, Belinda was greeted by Diego, who had sensed her return. He knew of her loyalty to his boss and didn't question it, especially since such a thing wouldn't be pretty for him.

"You got back quick, Belinda."

"I know I usually don't return until nightfall, but I found out something during my rounds," she replied. "Is Marcel here?"

"He's upstairs," said Diego. "I could get him for you."

Belinda was about to reply when Marcel appeared by the second floor balcony, having overheard their conversation. "That won't be necessary, Diego. I already know why she's here. Send her up."

Diego nodded and told Belinda that she could go on up. Nodding, she walked past him and ascended the stairs, where Marcel was waiting for her. He embraced her and kissed her passionately as they made their way to his room, where he closed the door behind him. However, before things could get too hot between them, Belinda pulled away.

"I know you're eager, my love," she said. "But, I have news from the Quarter."

Marcel was a bit disappointed, but nodded and stepped back, keeping her hands in his. "All right, what do you have for me?"

"There's a new witch. She just arrived here about two days ago," said Belinda. "Her name is Amelia Spencer."

"A new witch, you say?"

Belinda nodded. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get near her because she was with Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. My guess is that if she's with those two, then she has to be staying at the Mikaelson mansion. I saw her with Elijah after she left Sophie Deveraux's shop two days ago."

"They're protecting her from me, most likely," said Marcel. "Since Amelia is new here, she doesn't know about my law." He sighed. "In either case, I'm glad you told me, Belinda."

"That's one of the reasons you have me around," said Belinda. "I'm one of your best spies." She got closer to him and kissed him, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip. "Now, I believe we were just about to have a little fun?"

"Yes, _cherie_, we were."

That being said, he returned her kiss, vamp speeding them over to his bed, removing both his clothes and hers before laying her on the cool sheets and following after her half a beat later, driving his cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Belinda gyrated her hips against his, matching his speed exactly. Marcel then left her lips and kissed down her jawline to her ear, playfully nibbling it with his blunt human teeth. He then proceeded to her neck, where the scent of her blood made his fangs pop out and he scraped her skin gently with one of them.

"Marcellus, please, don't tease me," she said. "It's not nice."

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" he replied. "Well, I'll have to do something about that right away."

With that, he plunged his fangs into her neck, thrusting faster as he drank her blood. Belinda wrapped her legs around his waist and gyrated against his thrusts at the same speed.

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

Klaus could feel the tension in the air as he watched Elijah pace the floor in the study. It had been half an hour since their private meeting began after the women left for their outing and there was no mistaking the fact that the older Original was anxious about something.

"It's your lady witch friend, isn't it, brother? You're concerned about her well-being."

Elijah didn't look at his brother as he replied, "You guess correctly, Niklaus. Suppose Marcel goes after her anyway? You know that he's going to find out about her, what with the spies he has in the Quarter, namely Belinda La Fleur."

Klaus nodded. "Even if he does find out about her, he won't be able to get within five feet of her."

"You say that now, but suppose we fail?" said Elijah. "Amelia doesn't know about Marcel's law, since she's only been in New Orleans for two days since she arrived from London." He stopped pacing and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I apologize if it sounds like I am doubting you, Niklaus, but..."

"You don't have to apologize, brother," said Klaus. "I know you're not doubting me." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll protect Amelia, Elijah. I know that you fancy her, even though you've only known her a couple of days."

Elijah didn't try to deny it, because it was true. Despite not knowing her very long, he was starting to care for the lovely young witch. How could he not, especially since she was so beautiful? He didn't tell her, of course, since it was too soon and he wasn't sure how she'd react.

_**Note: I know I'm ending things on a cliffhanger, but I don't know what else to put here. Hope you liked what I included, especially Amelia's premonition. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Rebekah tells Amelia about Belinda La Fleur and her relationship with Marcel.**_

_**Hey, guys, I apologize for the lack of updates (the last time being November 9), but I was busy with other projects, and inspiration didn't come easy. In celebration of Christmas and just in time for New Year's, I'm going to treat you to a new chapter of this crossover. No spoilers, you'll have to find out for yourself.**_

_That Evening..._

**S**arah Spencer groaned hungrily against the neck of the human she was feeding on in the alley. She had arrived in New Orleans earlier in the day, hoping to track down her sister, having been looking for her since after she killed their parents. She then compelled her victim to go to the hospital and to lie about how he had gotten the bite mark on his neck. Once the human was gone, Sarah resumed her journey through the city, licking her lips to remove the blood she had just drank. During her trek, she came to Marcel's compound. She wondered if they would be willing to let her stay with them, having no other place to go, and having no idea where Amelia might be.

Having made up her mind, Sarah walked into the compound, where she was greeted by Belinda, who had felt a strange presence earlier. The African-American witch gave the strange vampire a curious look.

"May I help you?"

Sarah smirked at her. "You can try, love. I just got here and I need a place to stay. Would it be possible if I could stay here with you?"

"And who exactly are you?"

"Spencer. Sarah Spencer."

Belinda gasped slightly upon hearing that familiar last name. Could it be that she was related to the new witch that was staying with the Mikaelsons? Deciding to take a chance, she asked, "Are you related to _Amelia_ Spencer, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Sarah. "She's my sister. She's also a witch, the bane of my existence. I killed our parents after I was turned and I've been trying to look for Amelia ever since." She sat at one of the tables. "I knew that she'd take refuge in America, so I tracked her to this pitiful city in an attempt to find her."

Belinda was about to respond when Marcel came downstairs, having heard his love speaking with someone. He caught sight of Sarah and said, "Well, well, who's this that came wandering into our humble abode, Lindy?"

"This is Sarah Spencer, the sister of that new witch, Amelia," said Belinda. "She says that she's looking for her."

Marcel looked at the younger vampire. "I'm afraid that I haven't seen your sister. Belinda is the only witch that lives here among my band of vampires."

Sarah nodded. "I didn't think so." She eyed him curiously. "What is your name? I forgot to ask before."

"I am Marcel Gerard, and this is Belinda La Fleur, whom you've already met," said Marcel. "You're more than welcome to stay here with us. What's mine is yours, and I can assure you that my men won't bother you."

"If they did, I would have to tell them I'm spoken for," said Sarah. "I was turned by my beloved Warren. Unfortunately, the poor dear is detained in London, but he promised to come to me as soon as he took care of what needs to be taken care of."

"Well, we'll make sure that your lover is accommodated when he gets here," said Marcel. "In the meantime, would you like a drink? My right hand man, Diego, can fix you up some bourbon, if that's your pleasure."

"I'd like some brandy, if you don't mind."

"Very well, brandy it is." Marcel looked at Diego, who was standing nearby. "D, fix our guest some brandy."

Diego nodded and went to the bar to fix Sarah the drink she had requested.

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Amelia lit a candle and stuck the stick into some sand to extinguish the flame. She had just put the ingredients of her spell together and closed her eyes, chanting in Latin as she concentrated her energy. The flames of the candles grew brighter and higher as she chanted, the spell working its way through the room.

Elijah stood in the doorway, listening to her as she continued to chant. He had heard her as he was walking by and decided to see what was going on, finding it impossible to turn away. For someone so young, she seemed to be quite powerful. A few minutes later, the flames returned to normal and Amelia opened her eyes. She then turned around and noticed that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh, Elijah, you startled me. You know it's bad manners to spy on a lady."

Elijah chuckled a bit. "I do apologize for the intrusion. I heard you chanting as I was walking by and I wanted to see what you were doing. You're quite powerful, Amelia."

"My mother was very powerful herself and she taught me everything I needed to know," said Amelia. "The Spencers were a famous family of witches where I come from, and people would come from miles around for our spells."

"I am very sorry for your loss," said Elijah. "You didn't deserve to lose your parents like that."

Amelia smiled sadly. "Thank you." She blew out the candles and then her eyes welled up with tears and, not being able to fight them, she let them fall down her face. Elijah smelled the salt of her tears and immediately went over to her, hugging her to him and running his fingers through her hair to console her, inhaling the sweet scent that resided in every strand. Amelia returned his hug and sobbed into his chest, gladly welcoming the comfort he was giving her. Thankfully, he was oblivious to the vision she had, mostly because she didn't want to scare him off with the knowledge of a still unknown future.

After a few minutes, Elijah stepped back and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheek. Before he could stop himself, his lips were colliding with hers in a soft kiss. Although she didn't expect this, Amelia returned the favor and moaned into the kiss as it deepened. _My word, this man is a quite a kisser. Of course, being a vampire, he's probably had a multitude of women that had the pleasure of being kissed by him, and possibly even more than that._

She stepped back a few minutes later, breaking the kiss and there was a silence between them as she looked into his eyes. Of course, what could they possibly say to each other after a kiss that passionate? Finally, she said, "Elijah, your silence is deafening, for lack of a better term."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just...find myself unable to find the words." He stepped back himself, taking her hands in his. "You're so beautiful, Amelia."

Amelia hung her head. "Please, you mustn't say such things."

"Why not? I speak the truth."

"Maybe so, but I never thought of myself as beautiful," said Amelia. "None of the young men in London would look at me. Sarah was the beautiful one out of the two of us. Granted, I'm attractive, but I'm not half as beautiful as my sister."

Elijah lifted her chin with his fingers. "I will not let you speak that way about yourself again, do you understand me? You are very beautiful, Amelia, if you don't think that you are. I may not know you, but that's how I feel. If you'd let me, I could show you just how beautiful I think you are."

Amelia said nothing, pulled out of his hold and walked out of the room, her head spinning from their encounter. She had to think, and she couldn't do that while she was in the same room with Elijah.

_**Note: Damn, that was intense, huh? The original idea I had for it wasn't working, so I came up with something better. Don't worry, things will improve for Amelijah, and they will find a way to stop Sarah from completing her mission. Happy New Year, lovelies!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Sarah Spencer arrives in New Orleans and meets Marcel, who tells her that she can stay with him. Back at the mansion, Amelia and Elijah share a moment, which startles her.**_

_**Hello, lovelies! I know that I haven't updated in what seems like forever (the last time being December 29, 2014), but other projects were demanding my attention, and I wasn't inspired by much. Since I have a moment now, I'll give you guys an update.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – After the kiss..._

**A**melia walked into her room, closing the door behind her and letting a sigh. She licked her lips and tasted the kiss on them. Shit, now what was she going to do? Granted, she enjoyed what they had done, but she never expected him to kiss her like that. With another sigh, she stepped away from the door and no sooner did she do that than she heard a knock. Who could this be? Was it Elijah? God, she hoped not.

_I don't want to face him,_ she thought. _Not yet. Not when I'm this rattled._

Gulping, she said, "Who's there?"

"It's Rebekah."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Amelia opened the door and revealed the blonde Original. Truth be told, she was hoping to see her, since she wanted a female to confide in, and Rebekah seemed to be perfect. She quickly pulled her into the room, closing the door. Rebekah gave the witch a quizzical look, obviously not sure what was going on.

"Amelia, what the bloody hell is going on here?" she said. "Why did you pull me in here?"

"I need to talk to you," said Amelia. "First, you must promise me that you don't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you." She saw that she was about to protest. "Please, Rebekah? I don't want anyone to know about this."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to question her. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone. What you tell me will never leave this room. Now, pray tell what are you so nervous about, Amelia?"

"It's about Elijah."

"Elijah?" said Rebekah. "What about him? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"All right," said Rebekah. "Well, what happened?"

Amelia sighed. "You see, I was practicing magic a little while ago and while I was concentrating on a spell I was working on, Elijah startled me. At first, nothing really happened, we just talked. Then, before I knew it, we were kissing."

"You mean, you kissed him?"

"No, he kissed me," said Amelia. "Truth be told, while I was expecting it, I thought I'd return the favor." She sighed. "Then, it was quiet for a while, and when I told him that the silence was deafening, he tells me that I'm beautiful."

Rebekah smiled. "That doesn't sound all that bad to me. In fact, I was wondering when Elijah was going to find someone. He's been alone for so long, and it hurts me to think that he was so lonely." She raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't know about your vision, does he?"

"No, thank God," said Amelia. "I don't want to tell him about it, because I don't want to scare him." She ran a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do, Rebekah? I've never felt this way before. Not about anyone. Though, the thing I'm most afraid of is what Sarah will do."

"You have nothing to worry about in that regard," said Rebekah. "You have us protecting you. Your sister won't know what hit her when we're finished with her."

Amelia bit her lip. "Rebekah, I couldn't let you do that. My sister is powerful."

"So am I," said Rebekah. "I've walked this earth for more than ten centuries, so I know how to defend myself, especially against vampires like Sarah. You don't mess with a Mikaelson and walk away unscathed." She approached the witch and hugged her. "I assure you, Amelia, your sister is nothing to me. I'll have her _begging_ for death."

Amelia said nothing to that, just nodded. _I hope you're right about that, Rebekah. I'm not doubting your strength, it's just that I've feared my sister since the night she killed our parents._

After a few minutes, the two women stepped back and there was another silence as they looked at each other. Finally, the silence got to be too much and Amelia spoke.

"Thank you, Rebekah."

"Think nothing of it. You needed someone to talk to, and I was more than happy to lend an ear, as the saying goes." She smiled. "And don't worry about Elijah, you'll figure this out." Curiously, she added, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I...I don't know," said Amelia. "I haven't known him very long."

Rebekah smiled again. "Well, I think that Elijah has feelings for you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed you."

Amelia was floored by that. She had no idea that Elijah had feelings for her. Then again, there was quite a bit of passion behind the kiss. Perhaps she should let down her wall and let Elijah into her heart. After all, he had been sweet to her since they met.

_You're being foolish by shutting him out like this, _her thoughts scolded her. _Elijah is a dear man, and you deserve to take a chance with him. What harm could it do? He may not know about the vision you had about him, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least see where this will lead. Who knows? He could be a powerful ally for you against Sarah. Hell, Elijah, Niklaus, Caroline, and Rebekah could be powerful allies for you._

"You know what? I'm going to give Elijah a chance."

"Atta girl," said Rebekah. "You won't regret it, I promise."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Rebekah and Amelia talk about what happened between her and Elijah.**_

_**Hello, my lovelies! Happy Easter! I haven't updated for a while (the last time being March 20), but my real life has been hectic, and inspiration has been lacking. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy what you're about to read!**_

_Marcel's Compound – Next Day..._

**W**arren looked at the double doors that served as the entrance to the compound. He had arrived in New Orleans just before dawn and he had gotten word from Sarah that this was where she was staying. Although he couldn't really understand her reasons for picking this place, she probably didn't have any other options in front of her at the moment.

Deciding that didn't matter right now, he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. He didn't have wait long, however, because he was greeted by a young African-American vampire with dreadlocks.

"I take it that you're Warren, the one Sarah spoke of?"

Warren raised a curious eyebrow at the young vampire. "She told you about me?"

"Yes, she did. And she had nothing but good things to say." Seeing that he was about to ask his name, he added, "I'm Diego, the right hand man to Marcel Gerard, the master of this compound."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Diego," said Warren. "Now that we've made with the pleasantries, I'd like to come in and possibly find Sarah. I was detained in London for some time, and I've done what needed to be done there."

Diego nodded and stepped back, allowing the older vampire to enter, watching him carefully as he closed the doors behind them. No sooner did Warren enter than he sensed a familiar presence and smiled. He looked toward a corner near the back of the compound and when he caught sight of Sarah, he vamp sped to her, embracing her and kissing her passionately. Sarah gladly returned his kiss and ran her hands up and down his body, stepping back to look at him.

"I missed you so much, my love."

"Not as much as I missed you," he replied. "I couldn't wait to leave London so that I could hold you like this again."

Sarah giggled and, sensing that Diego was watching them, she looked toward the younger vampire and said, "I can take it from here, Diego. If Marcel asks where I am, tell him that I want to properly welcome my sire."

Diego nodded. "I'll definitely tell him that, my lady. And don't worry, you won't be disturbed."

Sarah smiled and vamp sped herself and Warren to the room that Marcel had given her, closing the door behind them for privacy, after which she wasted no time in divesting them of their clothing and leading them to the bed, guiding his cock into her core, gyrating against his thrusts. Warren leaned down and kissed her just as passionately as he did when he reunited with her.

"Oh, my darling Sarah," he said. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual," she replied. "I hated being away from you, even for a short time." She kissed him and, feeling her fangs pop out, dug them into his neck, tasting his blood and pulling out again, licking his neck. "I love you, Warren, so very much."

Warren licked his lips. "I love you too, Sarah." He bit her neck and growled against it as he drank from her, thrusting harder and faster into her before pulling out of her neck and licking the blood from the wound. "So, I'm guessing that you want to find your sister?"

"You have no idea how much I want to do that," said Sarah. "She escaped me the night I killed our parents and I want her to suffer just like they did. She's the last remaining witch in the Spencer family, and once I kill her, I shall rid the world of the filth that was my family's witchcraft."

Warren looked at her. "I think you may have a bit of a problem."

"A problem?" said Sarah. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You forget that my family lived in this city," said Warren. "There's a possibility that your sister is under their protection. You go after her, you'll face retaliation from them. My cousin, Niklaus, is a brutal beast and he'll tear you apart. Either him or Elijah. He may be gentle, but he'll kill you if you push him far enough."

"That _does_ pose a problem, doesn't it?" said Sarah. "Well, we'll just have to come up with a way to get her away from them." She eyed him curiously. "Unless that's going to be a problem too?"

Warren shook his head. "Let's not talk about that anymore for now. We can worry about my cousins another time." He kissed her. "For now, I just want to enjoy my reunion with the beautiful vampire I sired."

Sarah smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, rolling over so that she was on top, feeling her fangs pop out again, this time biting into Warren's shoulder, drinking from him and shivering as she tasted his blood. Warren grabbed her ass and felt her gyrate as he thrust into her core again. God, how he longed to be with her like this again, and he was going to make her enjoy every minute of it.

_Several Hours Later..._

Warren smiled as he looked at the sleeping form of Sarah snuggled up next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist under the sheets. He definitely missed her, and he had spent the last several hours showing her how much he missed her. At the same time, he was grateful to Marcel for looking after her until he was able to come to her.

Kissing her gently, he got out of her embrace without waking her, climbed out of bed, got his boxers on, and threw on his robe, exiting the room, closing the door behind him, and headed downstairs, where he found Marcel sitting at one of the tables, along with a woman he didn't recognize.

"Diego told me that Sarah was properly welcoming you."

Warren nodded and smiled. "Yes, she was. I hated the fact that she was here without me, even if it was temporary. I do thank you for looking after her for me, Marcel."

"It was no trouble at all," said Marcel. "What's mine is hers." He smiled. "And yours too, if you want."

"Thank you," said Warren. "This does seem like a good place to live." He sighed. "Though, I also know that you were sired by my cousin, Niklaus."

"I had a feeling you'd recognize his handiwork," said Marcel. "Yeah, your cousin and I go way back." His smile faded. "I hope that this doesn't affect your decision to stay here. You'd feel right at home among my merry band."

"Oh, no it won't, not in the slightest," said Warren. "I don't have anywhere to really go, even if my cousins have a place in the Garden District. Sarah mentioned that her sister is staying with them, and they have her under their protection."

The woman with Marcel spoke then. "I met her the other day. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything because she was with Rebekah and Caroline." She saw that Warren was eyeing her curiously. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Belinda La Fleur, Marcel's best spy, among other things."

Warren nodded and took Belinda's hand, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, Belinda. Might I say, Marcel is a lucky man indeed to have a woman like you on his arm, just like I'm lucky to have Sarah on mine."

"Oh, I think _Belinda _is the lucky one," said Marcel. "But, we appreciate the compliment just the same." He cleared his throat. "In either case, I hope that you'll find this city to your liking, Warren. If there's anything else I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, don't hesitate to ask."

Warren nodded, releasing Belinda's hand. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

_**Note: Since I can't think of anything else, I'll end Chapter 6 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Warren arrives in New Orleans and reunites with Sarah**_

_**Note: Hey, guys, I apologize for the lack of updates to this story (the last time being April 8), but other projects were demanding my attention and real life was hectic as hell. But, fear not, dear readers, I shall give you an update for your patience. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**E**lijah headed down the hall toward his room. He had tried to take his mind off what happened between him and Amelia, even though it was difficult considering the fact that he had kissed her, the memory of which still lingered in his mind. While it had been a hasty move on his part, he couldn't help himself, given his attraction to the young witch. He then remembered a part of their conversation that baffled him:

"_You're so beautiful, Amelia."_

_Amelia hung her head. "Please, you mustn't say such things."_

"_Why not? I speak the truth."_

"_Maybe so, but I never thought of myself as beautiful," said Amelia. "None of the young men in London would look at me. Sarah is the beautiful one of the two of us. Granted, I'm attractive, but I'm not half as beautiful as my sister."_

_I just don't understand it,_ he thought. _Why would Amelia say something like that? She's a very beautiful young woman. Perhaps her self-consciousness is because she was embarrassed because I kissed her? No, that couldn't be it. She enjoyed it as much as I did. At least, that's what I thought._

As he neared his bedroom door, Elijah sensed that he was being followed and when he turned around to see who it was, he came face to face with... "Amelia?"

Amelia smiled at him. "Hello, Elijah." Her smile faded. "I apologize for startling you like that. I wanted to find you because I need to talk to you about something. But, if you're busy, I could always come back later."

She went to walk away, but Elijah grabbed her hand. "No, it's all right, I'm not doing anything at the moment." He opened his bedroom door with his free hand. "Come, we'll go in here so that we can have some privacy for whatever it is you want to talk to me about."

Amelia licked her lips when she saw him open the door. _He's inviting me into his room. Well, I didn't expect him to do that. Then again, vampires tend to do things that others least expect them to. I may not know where this will lead, but I won't find out unless I do as he says._

Without a word, she allowed him to escort her into his room, watching as he closed the door. Amelia then took a moment to survey the décor of the room. She had to admit, it was quite remarkable, even though it wasn't that much different from her own. Still, she was fascinated by it, having never been in a man's bedroom before. Of course, she did remember coming into her parents' bedroom as a child when a thunderstorm frightened her, but this was something entirely different.

"Now, Amelia, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. Is anything the matter?"

His sweet, accented voice brought her back to reality somewhat and Amelia turned to face him, her heart skipping several beats at just how handsome he was. If she thought he was handsome when she met him in the Quarter, he was even more handsome now, if that was possible.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Elijah, I realize that we haven't known each other very long, but something is happening between us, something that neither of us can stop, or even _want_ to stop." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain this, since I have no idea what will happen should we proceed, but..."

She never got to finish because she then felt Elijah's lips on hers in a kiss every bit as passionate as before. Deciding not to fight it, Amelia returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, moaning against his lips as she felt just how soft each strand was against her hands.

A few minutes passed before Elijah pulled back, breaking the kiss and looking at her. "Are you sure this is what you want, Amelia? Once I start, I won't stop. I'll take you fast and hard, making you feel things the likes of which you've never known."

Amelia nodded, biting her lip. "I'm sure. It's time I took down this barrier I've been hiding behind. I told Rebekah I'd take a chance with you, and I'm not about to back down now. Take me, Elijah, I want this." She kissed him softly. "I want you, _all_ of you."

Elijah then lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to his bed, depositing her onto the sheets and sitting up momentarily to remove his suit jacket and shirt before leaning down to kiss her and caress her small body. Amelia then grabbed his hands and helped him undo the buttons of her blouse, trembling as she felt his fingers on her skin. Once he had removed her blouse and thrown it on the floor by his discarded jacket and shirt, he made short work of her bra, kissing her breasts and hearing her letting out a small scream.

Smiling against her breast, he said, "Do you like that, Amelia?"

Nodding quickly, she replied, "Yes, don't stop. I want more."

"As my lady commands."

That being said, Elijah removed the rest of their clothing and once as they completely naked, he spread her legs and slowly slid himself into her, eyeing her as he did it. He didn't want to hurt her, since this was her first time and he had heard that the first time was usually unpleasant for the woman.

"Don't hesitate," she said. "I want you in me. You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it, I'm sure," said Amelia. "Just do it."

Elijah then went faster into her, thrusting in and out, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. Amelia grabbed onto his shoulders and gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, enjoying every minute of what they were doing, wrapping her legs around his waist. Elijah kissed her neck, the smell of her blood reaching his nose and felt his fangs pop out. He scraped one of them against her skin and bit her, tasting her and growling as he heard her yelp upon impact. As he continued to drink her, Elijah could've sworn he heard her say something to him, but because he was so engrossed in his task, it could've been some sweet nothings.

Amelia closed her eyes and, not knowing why she was doing it, began chanting in Latin. What she could be chanting was beyond her comprehension, especially when she was having her first sexual experience. She was finished chanting by the time Elijah pulled out of her neck and rolled over so that she was on top of him, riding him like a bronco in a rodeo. Elijah smiled up at her, his lips stained with her blood. He'd say this for Amelia, she was certainly full of surprises, and it made him even more attracted to her than he was before.

_Several Hours Later..._

Elijah held Amelia close as they snuggled under the sheets, kissing her forehead. They had spent the last several hours making love and it was the best several hours of their lives. Amelia kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration that lingered.

"That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" he replied. "_You_ were amazing too, Amelia."

"I don't want to take _all_ the credit," said Amelia. "Though, I was sort of impressive." She sighed. "Elijah, I'm glad that we did what we did. You're the most wonderful man I have ever met."

"The same could be said about you," said Elijah. "I thought I wasn't going to be whole again." He played with a few strands of her hair. "You helped me put back the pieces of my broken heart and for that, I am grateful to you."

Amelia didn't know what to say to that. She never saw herself as a personal savior to anyone before. "Well, even though I didn't really do much, I'm glad I did it." _I hope he still feels that way when I tell him about the vision._

**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 7 here before I repeat anything that was already said. Stay tuned!**

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Elijah and Amelia have a romantic moment.**_

_**Hey, lovelies! I just got an idea for the next chapter of this crossover. No spoilers, except it's something I came up as I was sitting by the pool and reading. **_

_Elijah's Room..._

_**A**melia pulled her car into the driveway and killed the engine, heading up the walk. It was the weekend and she was coming home from college to visit her parents, Johanna and Reginald. However, there was something wrong, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The feeling got stronger as she approached the door, which opened before she could knock. That's weird, why would the door open when her parents usually locked it for security?_

_Ignoring her pounding heart, Amelia pushed the door open and carefully walked into the house. Upon entry, she noticed it was quiet, a little **too** quiet, which was really starting to scare her._

"_Mum? Father? Are you here?"_

_No answer. Okay, this was definitely scaring her. Why would Johanna and Reginald not answer their youngest daughter? Her breath quickening, Amelia walked toward the parlor, where she discovered why her parents weren't answering her – they were dead! Gasping, she hurried into the room and lifted her mother's lifeless head, gasping again when her blood made contact with her hands._

"_Hello, sister. I hope I didn't make too much of a mess."_

_Amelia looked up at the sound of that familiar voice and saw... "Sarah? What's going on here? Why are Mother and Father dead?"_

"_The answer to that should be obvious, Amelia," said Sarah. "They're dead because I killed them. You see, vampires and witches are natural enemies, and..."_

"_Vampires?" said Amelia, slowly getting up. "But, Sarah, you can't be a vampire. You were born a witch. It's in your blood. If you're a vampire, that means that you're giving up what you are." Her heart pounded again. "No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't."_

"_I did, and it feels great," said Sarah. "My sire told me that I should rid me myself of what remains of my old life." She smirked at her. "And that includes annoying little sisters like you."_

_Amelia knew what she meant by that and, her instincts as a witch kicking in, she gave Sarah a migraine with her magic and, taking advantage of the pain her sister was in, ran out of the house, getting into her car and driving away._

Amelia moaned in her sleep, tossing and turning. She then kicked the sheets off and woke up, screaming. Elijah woke up that same moment, hearing her scream and then sensing her panicked state. His concern for her overtaking him, he pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

Her breathing really quickening, she replied, "No, I'm not all right. I just...had a nightmare about the night Sarah murdered my parents. Oh God, Elijah, it was terrible. I never saw so much blood in my life."

Elijah said nothing to that, just continued to hold her. He wanted to say something, _anything_ that would be comforting to her, but for some reason, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He knew that she needed him to say something, but what could he say? He was a great deal older than her and had seen things that would make her hair stand on end. Finally, he decided that silence wasn't going to help their situation.

"It's okay now," he said. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You say that now," said Amelia. "But, there's something else you should know, something that I saw the day Caroline, Rebekah and I were in the Quarter." She took a breath to steady herself. "If I tell you, I want to be sure that you'll still want to be with me."

Elijah pulled away and looked at her. "I promise you, Amelia, I will stay by you. Nothing you tell me can make me turn my back on you."

Amelia bit her lip. Shit, why did he have to be so sweet? _Just tell him, Amelia. You can trust him. It's just a vision. _"Being a witch, I have these psychic visions from time to time. I even had one about my parents' murder before Sarah became a vampire and gave up her magic. When Caroline touched my arm, I had a vision about the full moon, a little girl with an E name, a little boy with an L name, and the letter M." She studied Elijah's face as she finished what she was saying, hoping for an answer. "Your silence is deafening again, Elijah. Please, say something, damn you!"

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in," said Elijah. "What do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know," said Amelia. "The full moon and the letter M are obvious. The full moon controls when werewolves turn, and the letter M is for Mikaelson. The children in the vision are a mystery, though. I haven't exactly figured out what that could mean. The only thing I can tell you about the boy is that he'll bring peace to the Quarter."

Elijah nodded. "And what of the girl?"

"I can't really say, since that is a mystery, as I already stated." She gasped. "Oh, dear God."

"What is it, Amelia?" said Elijah. "What's wrong?"

"I...I think I may done something awful," said Amelia. "While we were having our moment, I may have chanted a spell that just came out of nowhere. Why I cast it, I'm not entirely certain. I think it may have had something to do with the emotional connection we made, but I wasn't in control of what I was doing, and..."

"Amelia, listen to me," said Elijah. "You did nothing wrong. You just cast a spell without _knowing_ you cast it. The only thing we can do is wait and see if anything has happened as a result."

"How the bloody hell can you be so _calm_?" said Amelia. "I may have made life hell for your family! What I just did could have a negative effect and you're telling me that we should _wait_? Elijah, I can't believe you! I could've ruined your life and you don't know it!"

Elijah shook his head. He knew she wasn't going to calm down, so he refrained from telling her to do so. It was obvious that she was upset about the spell she cast, even if it was beyond her control. Finally, he got up out of bed and got his boxers on, as well as his housecoat, earning him a curious look from Amelia.

"Elijah, what are you doing?"

"_We_ are going to investigate this," he replied. "That way, we can see if your spell had any negative effects or not."

Sighing, Amelia decided not to argue with him and got on her bra and panties, as well as Elijah's shirt, taking a whiff of his glorious scent, loving it instantly. As soon as she got somewhat dressed, she allowed Elijah to take her hand and they walked out of the room, walking down the hall, where they saw Klaus exiting the room he shared with Caroline.

Before Elijah could say anything, the hybrid said, "Something happened to Caroline, and I think it has to do with your lady witch friend. One minute she was fine, and then, she was in bathroom, throwing up. That has never happened before."

Amelia bit her lip. "I am so sorry, Niklaus. I think I may have cast a spell without realizing it. Caroline, she...I think she might be...pregnant." She gasped. "Dear God, that means the little boy in my vision..."

"Vision? What vision?" Klaus looked at Elijah. "What the bloody hell is she talking about?"

"Amelia had a psychic vision," said Elijah. "It's an unfortunate occupational hazard for her, and she saw a full moon, the letter M, a little boy with an L name, and a little girl with an E name. The boy in her vision will bring peace to the Quarter. Niklaus, if what I'm thinking is correct, there's a chance that the boy in her vision is your son."

"Caroline is a vampire," said Klaus. "Vampires can't procreate."

"True as that is, I think my spell made it possible for her to procreate," said Amelia. "Niklaus, before you do anything you regret, I want you to know that none of this was intentional. This was beyond my control. My magic acted on its own, and because Elijah and I were...well, 'occupied,' for lack of a better term, I couldn't do anything to control the outcome."

Klaus didn't respond, just considered what the witch was telling him. While part of him wanted to throttle her, he told himself that it wouldn't help the situation. That and Elijah would retaliate against him for laying a hand on Amelia. Instead, he just sighed, making a fist with his hands.

"What do you propose we do?"

"There's nothing we can do," said Amelia. "The only thing we can do is let it happen. Caroline is carrying your child, Niklaus, and although this isn't what you wanted to hear, the best option is to accept it." She cautiously took his hand. "Niklaus, you love Caroline, right? Then, help her through this. She's going to need you now more than ever and you can't turn your back on her, _especially_ not at a time like this."

Klaus nodded, knowing Amelia was right. Caroline _was_ going to need him and because he'd do anything for her, he had to be there for her, to help her through what was sure to be a very confusing time, not just for her, but for both of them. Without a word to either his brother or Amelia, he returned to his room.

Once they were alone, Amelia looked at Elijah. "God, I hope they're prepared for this."

"They're strong people, they'll get through it," said Elijah. "Though, I _am_ concerned about _you_. Not only did you have a nightmare about the night your parents were killed, but there's also the other part of your vision, the little girl with the E name."

"I'm thinking about that as well," said Amelia. "So far, I'm not feeling anything, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be aware of any changes. Even though I've been a witch my whole life, there are certain things about magic that I have yet to learn." She bit her lip. "As you said earlier, we'll have to wait and see."

_**Note: And this is where I shall end Chapter 8. I know, weird things are happening, right? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia tells Elijah about her vision, and Caroline gets pregnant via a spell Amelia cast in a fit of passion.**_

_**Hello, my lovelies! I apologize that I haven't updated in a while (the last time being May 7), but I haven't been inspired by much lately. Since I have a moment now, I'm going to grace you guys with an update. No spoilers, just enjoy what I have here.**_

_Amelia &amp; Elijah's Room – After the Revelation…_

**A**melia coughed as she threw up in the adjacent bathroom. She had felt nauseous upon returning to the room and, before Elijah could ask her what was wrong, hurried to the bathroom and started throwing up. She didn't need to guess what had caused this, because she already knew. This was because of her spell, the very same spell she had cast in a fit of passion. _My God, I think I'm finally feeling the effects. I only hope that Elijah is ready to hear that there's a very good chance that he's going to be a father, just like his brother is going to be._

"Amelia, are you all right in there?"

She was startled out of her reverie by a knock at the door, as well as Elijah's concerned voice on the other side. Amelia then shakily got to her feet, flushed the toilet, and washed her mouth with mouthwash before opening the door and meeting his gaze, biting her lip as she braced herself for impact before telling him what she had to tell him.

"I…I think I'm finally feeling the effects of the spell."

Elijah blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," said Amelia. "There's a chance that we're going to meet the children in my vision." She sighed. "This has never happened to me before, and I really don't know what to think. It's not that I'm not deliriously happy, which I am, but at the same token, I'm also scared. Not only do I have _Caroline's_ child to worry about, but my own as well."

Elijah could sense how scared she was as he listened to her and gently pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair. "You're not going to go through this alone, Amelia. I'll be right here with you. This is my child as well as yours, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you both."

"I know you are, and believe me, I'm grateful for it," said Amelia. "I just…can't help but feel that I got more than I bargained for the moment we became intimate. Then again, I suppose this was how it felt when my parents first fell in love."

After saying that, she then thought, _Did I just say what I _thought_ I just said? Am I truly in love with Elijah? I know that I let my barrier down when I told him that I would take a chance with him, but am I really in love with him? This is all still new for me, not only this relationship, but also this sudden pregnancy._

"Amelia, what is it? You got all quiet there."

"I think I just said something I never thought I'd say."

"And what's that?"

Amelia bit her lip again. "I think I said I was in love."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Amelia," said Elijah. "As a matter of fact, I feel the same. I know that we've only known each other a short time, but after being with you and experiencing what we experienced, I think it's safe to say that we _are_ in love."

"Well, if that's really what you believe…"

"It is," said Elijah. "You've made me whole again, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." He then placed his hand on her belly. "But, I _will_ tell you that I will cherish this child, because it was made out of the love that its parents had for each other."

Amelia didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't get over just how incredibly sweet Elijah was being, just like he had been since she met him in the Quarter, and in that moment, she couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else being my baby's father than you," she said finally. "Elijah, I…I love you." She placed her hand on the one he had on her belly. "And our child loves you too. I don't know what we'll face from here on out, but we'll face it together."

Elijah smiled and kissed her, moaning softly as Amelia returned his kiss, reaching her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. She felt safe, even safer than she felt before, and she had no doubt that they would get through this together, especially since they had a love that was stronger than just about anything that their enemies could throw at them.

_Sarah can do her worst,_ she thought. _I have no fear of her now, not when I have such a strong warrior like Elijah willing to fight alongside me. There is no doubt in my mind that he'll not only protect me, but he'll also protect our child, to whom I will pass my magic onto when she is old enough. Yes, even though it's early, but I know that this is the girl from my vision, just like I'm sure Caroline and Niklaus' baby is the boy from my vision._

_**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 9 here, since I don't want to repeat what I already said before. Stay tuned for the next installment!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia discovers that she is pregnant, just like Caroline.**_

_**Hey, everyone! Yeah, it's been a while since I last touched this story (the last time being June 16), but since I have a moment now, I'll update. No spoilers, just enjoy what I have for you.**_

_Marcel's Compound…_

**R**ebekah groaned as she came to, slowly sitting up and feeling her head. Once her vision was somewhat normal again, she took a look around and scowled. What the hell was going on? The last thing she remembered was heading out of the Mikaelson mansion to go for a stroll in the Quarter so that she didn't disturb her brothers.

"You're finally awake. Good, I was beginning to think you liked being unconscious."

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Rebekah shot up and growled as she saw… "Warren. I might have known. Mind telling me why you brought me here?"

Warren smiled at his cousin's impatience. "All in good time, Rebekah, all in good time. Right now, though, I thought maybe we'd have a little family chat. I know that we haven't exactly gotten along, but…"

"That's the understatement of the bloody century, isn't it?" said Rebekah. "After all, who was the one who left me stranded when we went swimming in the lake by our hut? I seem to recall that I was naked as the day I was born, shivering and crying because it was starting to get cold. I never would have gotten home had Niklaus not heard me and shown up, armed with a fresh cloth to wrap me in."

"I'll admit, that was rather cruel of me," said Warren. "The thing is, Rebekah, you were the first one I ever loved, and well, I didn't know how to express my feelings for you. I knew that it probably would've been wrong because we're related, but I really didn't care. In fact, I still love you."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I'm afraid that someone else has claimed my heart," said Warren. "You know that witch that came to the Quarter recently? Well, the one who has claimed my heart is her sister, Sarah. What makes the attraction stronger is that she's sired to me."

"Amelia's sister is sired to you?"

"Yes, and she will not rest until her family's magic is gone for good," said Warren. "There's no point in saying that you won't tell me where she is, because Marcel's best spy, Belinda La Fleur, already knows where you're hiding her."

"That might be true, but you'll _never_ get to her," said Rebekah. "We're stronger than you give us credit for, Warren." She flashed her fangs at him. "No matter what you do, you won't win. Do you hear me, you bastard? You won't win!"

Warren smirked at her. "We shall see, Rebekah. We shall see."

That being said, he vamp sped away. Once he was gone, Rebekah growled and retracted her fangs, sighing heavily. Even though she didn't know just what she was going to do, she knew that she couldn't let them get to Amelia, not at any cost.

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment…_

Klaus was beyond pissed as he crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand. He had just gotten a message from Marcel, saying that he had Rebekah and the only way he'd release her as if they gave him Amelia. Caroline sensed the heat coming off him from where she was standing.

"You're not going to comply with his demands, are you?" she said. "You know that Elijah isn't going to like this, _especially_ since he feels so strongly about Amelia. Seriously, Nik, think about this for a minute. There has to be a better way to get Rebekah back."

Klaus sighed. "I can't let Marcel get the better of me, Caroline. If he thinks he can threaten me by using Rebekah as a bargaining chip, he's got another thing coming to him."

"No, Nik, this isn't the way to get Rebekah back," said Caroline. "If we want to ensure her return, we have to least negotiate with Marcel, as much as you probably don't want to." She took his free hand and placed it on her belly. "Think of our baby, Nik. He'd want us to do the right thing."

Klaus sighed and was about to reply when Elijah appeared, followed by Amelia. They had heard what the other couple were discussing and for a minute or two, it was quiet until Elijah spoke first.

"What's going on, Niklaus?"

"Marcel took Rebekah." He nodded toward Amelia. "And your lady witch friend is the ransom he's requesting for her return."

"I think I know how he knew about me," said Amelia. "My sister must have told him. If she told him about me, chances are she's here in New Orleans. I knew it was a matter of time before she came after me."

"Amelia, you don't have to go through with this," said Elijah. "We'll find a better way to get Rebekah without resorting to letting you sacrifice yourself. Think about the baby, she's not going to want her mother to do something like this."

Klaus and Caroline exchanged looks and Caroline looked back at Elijah, saying, "What are you talking about, Elijah?"

"You know how Amelia's spell made it possible for you to conceive your child?" said Elijah. "It seems that the same just became true for her. There's a chance that you two will be bringing the children from her vision into the world."

Caroline bit her lip. "Shit, this changes everything then. What the hell are we going to do?"

"We'll have to think of something," said Amelia. "I have a feeling that Sarah and Marcel are working together. What their plan could possibly be, I'm not entirely sure. The thing I am sure of is that unless we stop them, there will never be peace in the Quarter."

_**Note: I'll end here because I can't think of anything else to add, and I don't want to repeat what I already put down. Stay tuned! Fear not, guys, they will get Rebekah back.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Rebekah gets captured and learns that Warren has always loved her, but Sarah has already claimed her heart. Elsewhere, Klaus learns that Amelia is also pregnant.**_

_**No spoilers, just sit back, relax and enjoy this idea I that I came up with earlier.**_

_After the Revelation…_

**E**lijah stole glances at his brother as they made their way toward Marcel's compound. Just before leaving the mansion, Klaus had come up with a plan to ensure that they got Rebekah back, which involved using his lethal hybrid bite on Belinda La Fleur, since he knew that his former protege held her in high regard and if he wanted her to be cured, he'd make sure that he released his prisoner immediately. However, Elijah hoped that the plan didn't go awry and that Marcel refused to comply with the deadly deal.

He kept quiet as they neared the compound, knowing that whatever he said was going to fall on deaf ears anyway. _I want Rebekah back as much as Niklaus does, but I also want this to go off without a hitch, especially for the sake of Amelia, Caroline, and the babies._

Klaus had a determined look on his face as they arrived at the compound. He was willing to do just about anything to get his sister back, even if it meant resorting to using his signature move. The doors opened and the brothers walked in, not finding anyone. However, since this was probably a trick, Elijah and Klaus kept their wits about them.

"We know you're here, Marcel," the hybrid shouted, a snarl in his voice. "Come out and show yourself! We have come to make a deal with you!"

At that, Marcel himself appeared, flanked by his band of vampires, including Belinda, who didn't know just what Klaus had in mind for her. Warren appeared as well, holding Rebekah's arm in a tight grip, Sarah at his side. Of course, she was very disappointed that a certain witch wasn't there and it wasn't long before she spoke.

"Where is Amelia? I believe the message Marcel sent called for you to bring her here."

Klaus smirked at her question. "Unfortunately, love, there has been a change in plans. Your sister is under our protection, which means that we will not allow her to come any harm, by you or anyone else. I hope you weren't too disappointed."

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Sarah. "Sooner or later, I _will_ find her and when I do, not even you can stop me from finally ridding myself of the Spencer family magic."

Elijah growled at her, his fangs bared. How _dare_ this little bitch make such threats! There was no way in hell that he'd let Sarah succeed. Before she could say anything else, he vamp sped them both to the wall, his hand closed firmly around her throat. Sarah hissed at him, her own fangs bared as she grabbed his wrists with her hands to try to get him let go. Of course, since he was older than she was, _and_ ten times stronger, such a thing was going to be impossible.

Klaus smirked as he saw what Elijah was doing, which gave him the opportunity to grab Belinda and drive his fangs into her throat. Marcel saw what was happening, his eyes widening with fear.

"**BELINDA!"** He growled at Klaus. "What have you done, you monster?"

Klaus pulled out of Belinda's neck, holding her shoulder as he forced her to her knees. "I have given your witch my lethal hybrid bite. The only way she'll live is if I give her my blood. However, my cure comes with a price." He nodded pointedly at Warren. "My sister. Release her and Belinda will be cured. Refuse me and she'll die."

"Marcel, do what he says," said Belinda. "The venom from his bite is spreading quickly! No amount of revenge is worth losing me!"

"So, what's it going to be, Marcel?" said Klaus. "Are you going to let Rebekah go, or are you going to watch as your precious Belinda breathes her last? I'd make my decision if I were you, because as she just pointed out, the venom is spreading quickly."

Marcel looked at Warren. "Release Rebekah."

"Release her?" said Warren. "Marcel, I..."

"Don't question me, damn it," said Marcel. "Just do it!"

Warren reluctantly nodded and broke the chains that were around Rebekah's wrists. Once the blonde Original was freed, she snapped her cousin's neck and watched as he fell to the floor before taking her place at Klaus' side. Satisfied, Klaus bit into his wrist and placed it by Belinda's mouth, keeping his eyes on Marcel as the witch drank from the wound, closing her eyes as the blood poured down her throat.

Once she had been given her fill, Klaus pushed her away from him. Marcel vamp sped over to her and caught her, vamp speeding away to his room after she was in his arms, the other vampires in the place retreating after their boss fled. Elijah approached them then, leading Sarah by the arm. She saw the unconscious Warren and, getting free of Elijah's grip, knelt before him.

She looked toward the trio. "This isn't over, not even close. As I said before, it's only a matter of time before I go after my sister."

"You think we're going to allow you to lay so much as a hand on her?" said Rebekah. "As long as Amelia is with us, she's safe, from you and whoever you ally yourself with!"

Sarah growled at the blonde Original and, without a word to either of them, sped off with Warren up to their room to take care of him. Once she was gone, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah left the compound, not wanting to spend another minute there if they could help it. Elijah was definitely looking forward to telling Amelia that their mission had been a success, as well as a good cuddle.

Rebekah noticed the look on her brother's face and waited until they were a good ways away from the compound before she said, "Elijah seems to have that 'cat-that-swallowed-the-canary' look on his face. Am I wrong in guessing that something happened between him and Amelia?"

"Yes, it did," said Klaus. "Something you'll no doubt be hearing from both Amelia _and _Caroline once we get back to the mansion."

Rebekah scowled curiously. "What do you mean both Amelia and Caroline?" She looked at Elijah and then back at Klaus. "Just what the bloody hell happened, Nik? And why would they both be telling me?"

"I won't spoil the surprise for you, little sister," said Klaus. "You'll have to ask them yourself."

Rebekah shook her head. She didn't know what was going on, but decided against asking more questions until they got home. Of course, that didn't stop her from wondering just what had gone on before she was taken hostage. _Something is going on here, damn it, and I'm going to find out just what it is. My brothers are certainly not going to tell me, but I'm sure that Caroline and Amelia will be more forthcoming with the information._

"Fine, I'll wait until then," she said finally. "But, you know that I hate being kept in the dark about these things. And you better hope that what they tell me is good news, because after what I went through just now, I can sure as hell go for that."

"It _is_ good news," said Klaus. "But, as I said before, I won't spoil the surprise."

_**Note: Well, I had to redo this chapter because it wasn't exactly the best. Hopefully, this one will be better. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Klaus and Elijah rescue Rebekah.**_

_**Hey, guys! I got an idea for this next chapter and thought I'd share! No spoilers, just sit back and relax!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – After the Rescue…_

**A**melia kept a silent vigil by the window, watching for Klaus and Elijah. She had been worried about him since the brothers left to confront Marcel to get Rebekah back. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in them, which she did, she was just worried that Marcel would do something to catch them off guard, which would make their efforts in vain. She closed her eyes and told herself that everything was going to be okay, and that she would see her beloved Elijah walk through the door. Caroline, who was sitting nearby, sensed how worried she was.

"He's going to be all right, Amelia."

The young witch opened her eyes and turned toward the blonde vampire. "I know, and I'm sorry if I'm worrying about him, I just want the rescue plan to succeed, that's all. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to them because of my sister."

Caroline got up and approached Amelia, hugging her. She knew that words wouldn't be enough to make the situation better, so the next best thing was a hug. She was still hugging her when her senses alerted her to three familiar presences. That could only mean one thing – Klaus and Elijah were able to get Rebekah back from her captors! Excitedly, she pulled back from the hug and looked at Amelia, smiling at her.

"They're back," she said. "Our men have returned, and Rebekah is with them."

Amelia smiled as well and went to the door, opening it to see that Caroline was telling the truth. She wasted no time in hugging Elijah while Klaus and Rebekah went inside. Elijah returned her hug and also detected the salty smell of tears, pulling back to meet her gaze.

"Amelia, please, don't cry," he said. "I'm all right."

"I was just so worried. I didn't want my sister to overpower you, even though you're older and more experienced than she is."

"Nothing like that happened, my love," said Elijah. "We were able to get Rebekah back from Marcel, though your sister swore revenge against us after Warren was knocked out."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not concerned about that right now. The thing that concerns me right now is giving you a hero's welcome." She smiled at him through her tears. "And, if you'd like, I'll give you a massage and possibly feed you."

Elijah didn't reply, just pulled her into his arms again, vamp speeding him to their room upstairs. When they arrived, he closed and locked the door behind them for privacy before pushing her up against the wall, kissing her roughly and passionately, running his hands up and down her body, stopping at her belly and then kneeling down to kiss it, feeling the small life force within even though it was still forming. Amelia felt his lips on her belly and ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and looked into his mind with her powers, feeling the full force of his emotions.

By the time she opened her eyes again, Elijah had gotten to his feet and framed her face with his hands before kissing her again, lifting her up off the floor and carrying her to the bed, removing his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the floor. Amelia then grabbed his hands and helped them pull her shirt up over her head, after which she threw it on the floor by his shirt and jacket. She let go of one of his hands and reached over to pick up a knife from the night stand, earning her a look from him.

"Amelia, are you sure you want me to drink from you? What if I..."

"You won't," she replied. "I trust you, Elijah. Our child trusts you." She took the knife and sliced her wrist with it, putting it to his mouth. "Drink from me, my love."

Elijah licked his lips and, letting his fangs sprout, bit into her wrist, sampling the blood she had given him. Then, when he let go of her wrist, he looked up at her and went toward her neck, biting it and drinking from her as he removed the rest of her clothes. Amelia helped him remove the rest of his and straddled herself onto his cock, gyrating against him as she felt him thrusting in response. Elijah pulled out of her neck and, after licking the excess blood, moved up to her lips, kissing them just as passionately as before, hearing her letting out a scream of pleasure.

_Downstairs – That Same Moment…_

Rebekah smiled as she heard the sounds coming from upstairs, knowing that Amelia was tending to Elijah as only she could. She then turned toward Klaus, who still bore the blood of Belinda La Fleur on his lips.

"You realize that what you did was reckless, right?"

"Oh, ye of little faith, Rebekah," he replied. "I knew that Elijah wouldn't have forgiven me if I let Marcel have Amelia, so I thought that if I attacked his witch, he'd have no choice but to let you go. You of all people know that the bite of a hybrid is lethal and that the only way to cure it is to give the victim my blood." He smirked. "The look on his face was priceless."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm going to have to agree with Rebekah on this, Nik. While it's true that Marcel couldn't stand to see Belinda die, subjecting her to your bite was pretty reckless." She sighed. "So, what now? Eventually, they're going to recover from this and it's only a matter of time before they find out about the babies."

Rebekah scowled at this new information. "Babies?" She looked at Klaus then. "What is she talking about, Nik? What happened while I was gone?"

"It would seem both Caroline and Amelia have gotten pregnant," said Klaus. "All courtesy of a spell Amelia cast while in a heat of passion. I'll admit that this was hardly the time for you to find out, but you would have found out eventually anyway."

"It doesn't matter how it happened, there's going to be new additions to the family before we know it," said Rebekah. "In either case, we should do everything in our power to make sure that no harm comes to them."

"Believe me, sister, we shall." Klaus looked at Caroline. "In the meantime, we should get some rest. I don't know about any of you, but I want to get this blood off my face."

_**Note: Thus ends Chapter 12. I was hesitant to do this because of how I had to repost Chapter 11. Hopefully, this chapter is better.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Klaus and Elijah return after rescuing Rebekah.**_

_**Hey, guys! Hope you had a Happy New Year. I got the idea for the next chapter of my crossover recently, and I'm going to present you with an update. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_Elijah and Amelia's Room – Later…_

**A**melia snuggled against Elijah as they held each other under the sheets of their bed after their reunion. Although they knew that their enemies would eventually find out about not only her baby, but Caroline's baby as well, it didn't bother them at the moment. The only thing that they were concerned about was being together. As they enjoyed what they were having, Amelia gasped as a wave of images attacked her, images that weren't familiar to her. She got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Elijah watched her and, out of concern, went to the door and knocked.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

For a moment, there was silence and then, Amelia opened the door. "I had another vision. I don't know where it came from, or why I had it, but I had it just the same."

Elijah nodded. "What kind of a vision? The same one you had before you and Caroline got pregnant?"

"The very same, yes," she replied. "Except it was strange."

"Strange?" said Elijah. "What was strange about it?"

"I saw...Belinda La Fleur."

"Marcel's witch lover?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, and she was sitting in a chair, holding two bundles in her arms." Her eyes widened. "Dear God, I think Belinda is pregnant...with twins. Though, I don't think Marcel knows about it yet."

Elijah said nothing at first, just listened to what Amelia was telling him. He then remembered that Klaus had administered his lethal hybrid bite to Belinda in order to get Marcel to hand Rebekah over to them. If Belinda really was pregnant, why hadn't they sensed it? Amelia saw the look on Elijah's face and didn't take long to see why.

"You're wondering why you didn't sense it when Klaus attacked Belinda, aren't you?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm wondering," said Elijah. "Niklaus administered his lethal hybrid bite to get Marcel to release Rebekah. Although he had given her his blood to cure her after Rebekah was returned, I don't know why either of us sensed that Belinda was pregnant."

"Perhaps it was because she was hiding it until she could reveal it at a more convenient time," said Amelia. "Either way, I doubt that either you, Klaus, or even Marcel could possibly have known about it at the time."

Elijah nodded again. "I wonder how Marcel will react when Belinda finally does reveal her pregnancy to him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Amelia approached him and embraced him, feeling him return her embrace immediately after. "Let's not worry about it for now. I'm not trying to avoid it or anything, but I just want to go back to enjoying our moment."

Elijah smiled then and gently picked her up off the floor, hearing her giggle as they returned to their bed, kissing her passionately as soon as their bodies made contact with the sheets. They knew that they would have to tell Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline about the new vision, but it wasn't important right now. What was important was the temporary peace that they had been given.

_Marcel's Compound – That Same Moment…_

There was no mistaking the heat in the room as Belinda looked at Marcel. The bite on her neck was healing and would be fully gone by morning, but she still wasn't happy about being attacked. What made it even worse was that Marcel hadn't done anything to prevent it from happening. The silence in the room was deafening, for lack of a better term, until Belinda spoke up.

"Where is your head, Marcellus?"

Marcel didn't look at her as he replied, "I honestly didn't know that Klaus was going to do what he did. I knew that he was desperate to get his sister back, but you have to believe me when I say that I never imagined that he'd use you to do it."

"You of all people should know about his lethal hybrid bite," said Belinda. "He was going to use it to get what he wanted." She sighed. "I love you, Marcel, but do you realize just how close you came to losing me?" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she added, "How close you came to losing us?"

"Us? Lindy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

Marcel felt his eyes widen. "You...You _are_? But, I didn't sense anything when you were attacked."

"I was going to reveal it at the right time, and when we were alone," said Belinda. "Though, I'm only sorry it took an attempt on my life to make it public."

Marcel didn't say anything, just stared at her. He still couldn't believe that Belinda had hidden this from him. It wasn't that he wasn't deliriously happy that he was going to have an heir, he was, it was just a shock that he didn't know about it until now. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure Belinda was protected, because he was. No way in hell was anything like tonight going to happen again, especially not with an innocent child involved.

"You've just given me another incentive to protect you, Lindy," he said finally. "Mark my words, you and our child mean the world to me and I'm going to make sure that Klaus doesn't take that away from me."

Belinda smiled through her tears. "I'm glad you feel that way, because there's something else you should know. I'm not having one baby, I'm having two. It's twins, Marcellus, twin heirs to your throne."

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins," said Belinda. "My goodness, I must've repeated myself twice since I revealed my surprise."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you repeat yourself. I'm just trying to process this," said Marcel. "But, as I said, I will make sure you're protected. I won't make the same mistake twice. Klaus won't attack you again." He kissed her softly. "Rest, my love, for you will need your strength now that you're carrying my heirs."

_**Note: Here you go, the first update of the new year! Don't ask where this idea came from, because **_**I'm ****_not even sure where it came from. Stay tuned!_**

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia has a new vision.**_

_**Hey, everyone! I know that it's been a while since I updated (the last time being January 4), but I haven't been inspired by much. I've had an idea in mind for this chapter for a while now, but I haven't gotten around to actually writing it. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy.**_

_**LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!**_

_Sarah and Warren's Room… _

**T**housands of thoughts raced through her mind as Sarah watched the still unconscious form of Warren on the bed. She had given him her blood what seemed like an eternity ago, and yet, he hadn't regained consciousness. He was still alive, but out cold. She knew that Elijah had been angry when he snapped his neck, but to put him in such a deep coma? Apparently, there was more to the Mikaelsons than she originally thought.

As she continued to watch him, Sarah crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She hated this, and she had one person to blame for it: her insufferable sister, and more than ever, she wanted to get revenge on the bitch.

_I swear to God, if I get my hands on Amelia, I am going to drain her of her blood and then tear her body to pieces. Then, once that's done, I'm going to throw her to the gators in the bayou._

No sooner did she complete that thought than she heard a moan and looked over to see Warren opening his eyes. "Sarah?"

"Yes, my love, it's me," she replied. "I was so worried about you."

Warren smiled and kissed her. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours, though it seemed like an eternity."

"I guess my cousin was angrier than I gave him credit for," said Warren. "Though, I am curious as to why he was so angry."

"I think I know," said Sarah. "It has to do with my sister. He was under her spell, which was why he was so enraged. Amelia may claim that she's not as experienced with magic as my parents were, but I think she's gotten more powerful since she arrived here. So powerful, in fact, that she's bent men like your cousin to her will."

Warren shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Elijah wasn't under any sort of spell when he attacked me. He was acting on his own. I know that you want to blame this on your sister, but I doubt she was responsible for what happened to me."

Sarah wanted to argue the point further, but never got the chance because Warren silenced her with another kiss. Smiling against his lips, she returned his kiss and sighed into it as it deepened. She'd say this for her beloved, he certainly knew how to change the subject. _Damn you, Warren, just when I think I couldn't love you enough, you go and make me love you even more._

After a few minutes, Warren pulled back from the kiss, looking into her eyes. "Marry me, Sarah."

"What?"

"Marry me," he repeated. "I love you more than words can possibly say and I want us to be together forever."

"We never discussed marriage before," said Sarah. "I always thought that being sired to you was the _equivalent_ of that, and I _already_ vowed to be with you for all eternity when you turned me." She saw the serious look in his eyes. "You're...You're serious, aren't you? You're actually proposing to me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sarah, I am," said Warren. "My only regret is that I don't have a proper engagement ring to give you."

"To hell with a ring," said Sarah. "I don't need a silly piece of jewelry to know that I'm going to be yours forever." She gently stroked his cheek with her finger. "The only thing I need is the love of my husband."

Warren chuckled. "I know, but I'm sort of...old-fashioned, being a Mikaelson and all." He sighed. "But, if you'd rather not have an engagement ring, then I'm okay with that. You know that I would do anything to make you happy, Sarah. I would move heaven and earth for you, if need be."

Sarah didn't know what to say to that. What _could _she say to that? Honestly, could this man before her _be _any more romantic? Deciding that talking was senseless, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, urgency and passion behind it.

_Mikaelson Mansion…_

Caroline hummed to herself as she and Klaus relaxed in the parlor while Rebekah was upstairs showering. After what happened at Marcel's compound, they looked forward to spending some quality time together. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Elijah and Amelia. Caroline and Klaus exchanged curious looks before the blonde vampire approached the other couple.

"What's going on, guys? I thought you were celebrating upstairs?"

"We were," said Elijah. "That is, until something happened."

"What happened?"

"I had another vision," said Amelia, answering the question for Elijah. "Now, before you doubt it, let me explain. I saw Belinda in a rocking chair and in her arms, she held two bundles. Mind you, I'm just as baffled by it as you are, but..."

"You had a vision about Belinda?" said Caroline. "The same Belinda that Klaus bit?"

"The very same." She paused a moment, allowing Klaus to approach them before she continued, "The bundles in her arms mean that she is going to have twins, and not just any twins, Marcel's twins."

"That's the most preposterous thing I ever heard," said Klaus. "I didn't sense any babies when I bit her."

"I know, it doesn't make sense to me either," said Elijah. "But, before you criticize Amelia for having such a vision, perhaps it's best if you look at it this way. Had you been able to sense that Belinda was indeed pregnant at the time you bit her, you would've had more to work with."

"You mean he would've gotten _three_ victims for the price of one?" That question was asked by Caroline, who had been listening to this conversation and was biding her time before speaking. "I have to admit, that is a good plan. A bit more reckless, yes, but a good plan."

"So, what now, brother?" said Klaus. "What's our next move? We all know that Marcel isn't going to stay hidden for long. He's going to want vengeance for what nearly happened to his beloved."

"Marcel isn't the only one who is going to want vengeance for this." Amelia looked at Elijah. "Sarah is going to be out for blood as well. I believe you snapped Warren's neck before you left the compound. Given how strong their bond is, there's a good chance that she's angrier than Mother was the time she came home to find us levitating the laundry all over the place." She saw the looks she was getting. "What? Sarah was still a witch at the time, _and_ she started the bloody thing by ripping up a drawing I had made earlier that day."

_**Note: Yeah, I know, cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
